Sweet Vanilla Black Cherry Heroin
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: Yasu -Acid Black Cherry- is afraid of losing Gackt. But did he ever have any claim to him? SUPER-SMUT. GakuHai GacktxYasu, YasuJuiYasu  Jui of Vidoll
1. Chapter 1

Warning: SO MUCH FREAKING SMUT!! About as much as that chapter of Promises... o.O And I had to cut some out...bad Ma-chan! Telling me to add a whipped cream scene! XDDD Maybe next chapter...

Disclaimer...if I had possession of them, stuff like this would always be happening... XD And on international television! I vote we petition, so I can own them and make them do this stuff, and sell it as a tv show to an international network, that way all rabid fangirls can see it, and when all is said and done they will belong to me and I can...ahahah...anyyyywaaaay...

Pairings: GacktxYasu (of Acid Black Cherry. Look up the song Black Cherry, by them. I have dubbed it Uke Vanilla. Yes. Like that Vanilla. XD Nake ni dashite~~ XDDD), GakuHai, poss. JuiYasu. (Jui of Vidoll) You don't really need to be familiar with any of them, except Gackt...maybe Hyde...and if you don't know who those two are, you may get smacked with a shoe by every GakuHai fan on the planet. XD

[a/n] ...another freaking supersmut. Holy crap. XDX I just realized how annoying some of my stupid a/n can be... o.o Sooo...HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!! :D

* * *

* * *

Yasu snuggled closer to the warm body of his lover beside him. He had recently read an article on breaking up, and how to tell if you were at the breaking up point. It had scared him shitless. If he lost Gackt now, after everything...He had seen Gackt's eye wandering. This was to be expected, as it _was_ Gackt. But...what if he actually_ acted_ on it? If it was You, or something, he could force himself to understand. After all, he and Gackt had only recently gone from fuck-buddy to relationship status, while he and You had known each other for years. In Gackt's defense, it wasn't even a true relationship that he and the smaller man had. They had never even gone on a date. The only thing that separated them from just having meaningless but amazing sex and being a couple was an understanding that randomly developed between them one morning when Gackt grabbed his hand and kissed him on the lips goodbye. Well, that, and a slow tapering off of his amount of other lovers. But, Gackt wasn't the type to consider your feelings, or even notice them, unless you did something **amazing.** He was a man driven by sex. This was first realized when he wrote his song "Vanilla." It was for all the lovers he had ever had; the ones he loved, the ones he hated, those he had always longed for, but could never have, and those that remained nameless one night stands. He had written if right after the death of the only person he would have ever died for; who this was, no one other than Gackt knew. But that was the beginning of his truly, well, whore-like behavior.

Yasu smiled as Gackt ran his hand through his hair. It felt _so good_...everything he did always felt good. Gackt returned the smile, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Nn...Gackt..." For a second, he thought Gackt would say he loved him...but that would never happen. It was Gackt, after all. Still, might as well take advantage of his current openness. Yasu pressed a kiss to his lover's lips, slowly climbing on top of him. Gackt moaned as Yasu's tongue entered his mouth. He was good at making Gackt do that. Perhaps that is why he had been able to be with him for so long. Six months they had been together, and Gackt had yet to tire of his body, though they constantly had their hands on each other. Sometimes, while his less famous lover was at a photoshoot, the blue eyed man would randomly show up, smirking slightly at the way his lover moved before the camera. Yasu would glance in his direction, spotting the smirk, and he knew it was time to wrap things up. At times, he would call for a short break, then do a quickie with Gackt in any semi-private place they could find. He ground his hips down onto Gackt's possessively. The older man gripped his thighs, encouraging him to continue. Yasu kissed down the side of his neck, leaving little bites every now and then. He grinned when the older man shivered beneath his touch. He nearly let his secret love slip when Gackt thrust his hips up into Yasu's. "_A-ah_...good morning to you too, Gackto." Said man's eyes widened, and he sat up quickly, knocking Yasu on his back, legs still wrapped around his waist. "Wh-what is it?" Perhaps he _had_ said he loved him aloud?

Gackt kissed his lips softly, before unwrapping Yasu's legs from his body and jumping out of bed. "I forgot I had a meeting today." Gackt called over his shoulder, pulling some black jeans on. "I hate to leave in the middle of this, believe me, but..." Yasu grinned, kneeling on the bed with his legs spread apart, displaying all of the sexiness Gackt was leaving behind.

"Oh, is that so?" Gackt's eyes wandered Yasu's exposed body, lingering on his lower half.

"You have no idea." Yasu laid back on the bed, his legs spread apart slightly on the edge of the bed. Gackt bit his lip. Damn, he wanted him. But...he couldn't skip the meeting...oh, like _hell_ he couldn't. He was GACKT. His mind made up, he jumped Yasu, straddling the younger man. He smirked, leaning over his lover.

"I thought you had to go?" Yasu grinned, gripping Gackt's clothed thighs. His eyes flickered from the bulge in his unzipped pants to his clear blue eyes.

"Mm...I'll let Cha take my place while I take mine." Confused, he watched Gackt pull off his pants.

"And where is that?"

His lover laughed. "Between your thighs, of course."

Yasu blushed, gasping as Gackt once again nudged at his entrance. He had only taken Gackt in unprepared a few times, and it made him nervous. He sighed in relief when Gackt pulled back to lubricate himself. _"A-ahn..."_ He moaned throatily as Gackt's hot member entered him slowly. Gackt would thrust into him softly, going in a little deeper each time. Eventually, the pleasure was such that Yasu was screaming for his lover to fuck him senseless, but Gackt didn't want that. He wanted to draw it out, make love to him forever."G-gackt...p-please..."

Gackt furrowed his brows. "Why? This isn't enough for you?"

Thinking his lover wanted him to beg for it, he breathed, "A-ahn...I want you, Gackt." Ah. So even Yasu just wanted him for sex. That's fine. He was used to it. Who cared if one more person used him? "Ooh..._oohn..."_ In one quick move, Gackt thrust completely inside him. _"Mm...hah..."_ Yasu arched off the bed, taking his lover in all at once nearly being too much for him. Gackt barely gave him time to adjust before he pulled out and slammed into him again. The smaller brunette gripped the sheets below him tightly, tears clouding his vision. Gackt grunted and moaned as he moved inside of him, making him take him in as deeply as he could. Yasu wrapped his legs around the older man's waist, trying to lessen the pain. For the first time, the smaller man found himself counting down to when it was over. Gackt was still being gentle enough to keep him from bleeding, but is still hurt like fucking _hell._ Then they both came, and none too soon. Yasu panted, wiping away the tears with the back of his hand, but they continued to fall. Soon, he was sobbing uncontrollably. He lay completely still, staring at the ceiling as Gackt pulled out of him. When he saw his lover's tears, he immediately began searching for the source. He hadn't been that hard on him, had he? Yasu hugged his arms around himself, feeling violated for some reason he didn't understand. He loved him, but for once, Gackt hadn't focused on pleasuring them both. Perhaps he _was_ just using him?

"Ya-kun, what's wrong? What is it?" Yasu balled up on his sides, pulling his legs close and not answering. "Yasu. _**Yasu.**_ Look at me." Slowly, the brunette looked up. "Tell me what's wrong."

He had fight to keep from saying _'Oh, like you care.'_ Instead, he just shook his head. "Iie...it's nothing."

Blue eyes narrowed. Yasu shivered, somewhat frightened. "Don't lie to me." The tears slowly started up again.

"I...I..."

Gackt cupped his cheek, looking deep into his eyes. "What is it, Ya-kun? You can trust me."

Yasu closed his eyes, already knowing how he would react. "My heart is breaking, Gackt...I'm in love with you."

Gackt chuckled, disbelieving. "What are you talking about? I asked you not to lie to me." Yasu sobbed again.

"I'm not lying, Gackt. I'm in love with you...I'm in love with you..."

The taller brunette held his gaze for awhile, then sighed. "I have to get to work."

Yasu watched as he got dressed. When he got to the doorway, he called out to him. "Gackt?"

Looking over his shoulder, he smiled sadly. "Feel free to stay as long as you like. I'll be back around seven." An empty invitation. Gack didn't want him here when he got back, he could tell. After the door clicked shut, he slowly got up and gathered his things for what was probably the last time.

"I knew it...I knew it..."

* * *

* * *

"I knew it...I knew it..." Gackt mumbled into his glass. Even Yasu would lie to him like that. "Heh. And I thought he was different." He glanced over at his drinking buddy. "Only you aren't like that, Hideto. Only you."

Hyde nodded drunkenly. It was barely ten o'clock in the morning, and both of them were well on their way to drunk. "So, you told him you had to get to work?" The younger nodded, making his elder chuckle. "Sounds like you're lying to him as well, Gacchan."

Gackt growled, shaking his head. "That's different, Haido." He glanced over at his close friend. "I love you, Hideto. You know that, right?"

Hyde chuckled as Gackt giggled drunkenly. "Yeah, I know. I love you too, Gacchan."

Gackt leaned forward on his chair so their lips were but a centimeter apart. "Well, what do you say we ditch this place, and you can show me just how much you love me."

Hyde grinned, playing along as he set a couple of bills on the counter. "Only if _you_ show me how much you love _me_, Gacchan."

They walked out, calling a taxi. The cabride was filled with lustful glances and well concealed touches. They stopped a block from Hyde's house. Couldn't have any fans finding it, now could they? He and Gackt stumbled up the stairs, discreetly running their hands along one another's bodies. The smaller brunette struggled to unlock the door, frustrating both men. As soon as they were inside, Hyde wrapped his arms around Gackt's neck. Leaning forward to capture his favorite pair of lips, he pulled Hyde close. Without breaking their liplock, he and Hyde stumbled out of their shoes._ "A-ahn..."_ Gackt quickly began to strip him, throwing his clothes haphazardly to the ground.

While climbing the stairs to his second floor bedroom, Hyde's foot caught on the last of the carpeted stairs, and they fell on their backs onto the first landing. They both moaned, half in pain, and half in arousal, for the fall had made their bodies grind against one another's. _"Mm...mnah..."_ Hyde started to blush as Gackt unzipped his pants with his teeth. "H-here, Gacchan? On the stairs?" Gackt licked up his body, pinning the smaller man to the wall. "W-why not the bed?" His lover smirked.

"We'll do it there, next." Not a suggestion, but a guarantee. Hyde shivered at the deep and sultry voice Gackt always used on him when he wanted to get his way. And damn, did it work. Hyde spread his legs invitingly, his pants pooling at his feet. Throwing them over his shoulder, Gackt took in his lover's needy body. The younger man took Hyde's hand, placing three of his fingers into his mouth. Hyde watched, moaning as Gackt licked them. Again, Gackt's eyes didn't leave his. When Gackt was satisfied that they were slick enough, he released them and pulled Hyde to him, shoving his tongue into his mouth. When the smaller man's eyes slid closed, the younger man bit down lightly on his tongue. Hyde's eyes snapped open, to again find himself staring Gackt straight in the eye. He shivered, deepening the kiss. Hyde's hand slithered down to Gackt's cock, pumping him lightly. When the larger man closed his eyes, moaning loudly, Hyde bit down on his lip just enough to draw a drop or two of blood. Gackt pulled back, panting. Seems two could play at that game. He licked the blood away before Hyde could get it. With lowered lids, he ordered his lover, "I want you to stretch yourself, Haido. I want to watch." Hyde shivered again, body getting hot. Gackt guided his hand to his hole, then watched as Hyde slid the first finger in. His eyes flickered to Hyde's who was fighting to keep from closing his in pleasure. Blue eyes watched intently as Hyde's pale finger slid in and out of his pink entrance. His finger moved slowly, drawing out the pleasure. The smaller brunette licked his lips, momentarily distracting Gackt from the show he was putting on. The taller man leaned back, enjoying the view as Hyde added a second finger inside of himself.

"A-ah_...ahn..."_ The smaller man began to pant as he moved his fingers inside of himself. He glanced up at Gackt, eyes lidded with lust. He started to pull them out, so Gackt could take him, but the younger man stopped him.

"Iie. Not yet..." Hyde furrowed his brows, and continued to scissor his fingers. He became lost in Gackt's powerful gaze, and soon he was quivering. He cried out when he crooked his fingers, brushing against his prostate. Hyde became lost in the sensations, and soon he was sweating, moaning uncontrollably. Gackt commanded him to add another. Having worked himself up, the feel of them sliding in and out of him, again and again made him shake. Forgetting Gackt, Hyde grabbed at his length, stroking it tenderly. Just as he was about to cum, his lover stayed his hand. "Haido." The brunette stared blearily up at him.

"G-gackto..." Said man freed Hyde's fingers, and slowly replaced them with his own cock. Hyde cried out softly, glad to finally have what he had been craving for god knows how long. _"Mn...ah...nnngh..."_ Gackt pinned him to the wall, thrusting inside. Hyde was panting by the time Gackt's large cock was finally fully in him. _"Nn...nn...love...you..."_ Gackt kissed him roughly, tongue battling against Hyde's. He pulled out almost completely, so only the tip was still in, then thrust back inside. _"O-ohhh..."_ The smaller man impaled himself on it, breathing heavily. As Gackt thrust up, Hyde drove himself down, sending them both into a frenzy.

_"A-ah..._Haido_...fuck_...I...I love you...too..."

The smaller man nodded, letting ecstacy overwhelm him. _"A-ah..._G-gacchan..._Harder..."_

His blue eyes trailed down Hyde's pale body reverently. When Gackt ignored his wish, the older man ground his small hips down on his. _"Hyah_...H-haido..._mn..."_ He pushed deeper into Hyde, hitting his prostate dead on. He threw his arms around Gackt's shoulders, pulling his body against Gackt's larger one.

_"Mm...nngh!!"_ The larger man slid their bodies to the floor, with Hyde below him. Gackt didn't cease his maniacal thrusting, continuously hitting the smaller man's prostate. _"Ha! A-ah...hah...hah...haaah--"_ Hyde wrapped his legs around Gackt's waist, forcing him deeper inside. His voice grew louder with each forceful push inside. His lover grabbed his member, making Hyde cry out. He pumped him quickly, knowing they both would be cumming soon. He pulled completely back out, then shoved himself back inside. With a scream of each other's names, they came, Gackt inside Hyde and Hyde in Gackt's hand. They were both panting heavily as Gackt pulled out of his lover. _"M-mm..._Gackto...I'm in love with you...I'm in love with you..."

Gackt was briefly reminded of Yasu and his lie, and, for the first time in so long, he broke down. Gackt turned from his lover, burying his face in his hand. The lusty air around them broken, a concerned Hyde pulled the younger man into his arms, rubbing his back softly to comfort him. "Gacchan, what's wrong? What is it?" The larger man began to cry quietly, reminded of what he had said to Yasu before Yasu "confessed." "Gackt. _**Gackt.**_ Look at m--mn..._ah..."_ He was silenced by Gackt's lips on his. He melted into the kiss, momentarily forgetting the pain his lover was in. Hyde pulled back, pressing their foreheads together and staring at Gackt's closed eyelids. "Tell me what's--"

"Iie. It's nothing." He tried to fight the eerie deja vu creeping up on him. Finally, Hyde broke from the rut of dialogue he and Gackt were in.

"I'm worried about you, Gacchan. It's not like you to show your feelings to anyone like that. Not even me." Gackt began apologizing, ashamed. His lover shook his head. Embarrassed, he replied "A-actually...i-it's kind of...hot."

Blue eyes widened. "N-_nani?!"_

Hyde turned tomato red. "U-uhm...th-the amount of trust y-you showed me r-right now, u-uh..."

Gackt looked at his lover's exposed lower half, and at his half-hard cock. He burst out laughing as Hyde's blush spread to his ears, he couldn't help it. "Sh-shut up!" Gackt's mouth slapped closed, and _that look_. returned to his face. Yes. _That one._ The one that made Hyde scream in tortured pleasure and kept him from walking right for a week. _'Ohhh, Kami...'_ Hyde thought, blushing bright.

"So, you think I'm hot, _huh?_ You think I'm _sexy...?"_ Gackt leaned down, licking up the vein on the underside of Hyde's cock. He kissed the tip, taking just the head into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. The older brunette placed a hand on his lover's head, fingers tangling in his soft hair. Gackt smiled around the cock as it hardened further in his mouth.

_"Haaah..."_ He slowly swirled his tongue around every bit of it, running it up and down his length every now and then. He hummed around it, making Hyde throw back his head, eyes snapping shut tight. "_Nn..._I...love...you...Gackt." And Gackt knew that this was true. He loved Hyde as well..._so why was_ _everything his lover did reawakening memories of his time with_ _Yasu?_

Gackt pulled back, licking his lips free of the few beads of precum that had clung to him. "Tell me what you want, Haido. Tell me, my love."

_"Nn...nn..."_

Gackt brought his head back down, taking all of Hyde's cock into his mouth this time. He sucked lightly, holding his lover's hips in place against the ground. The older man bent his knees, spreading them wide. Ah, but this was not enough. Gackt let go of Hyde's member, trailing his tongue down to the bud of his entrance. He licked it slowly, just barely even probing the tip into his passage. "_Mm...mnah!_ G-_gacchan..."_

"Ah, do you like that, my love?" Hyde nodded, blushing "And how much do you want me to keep going?" Gackt walked his fingers up Hyde's thigh and cock, stopping to stand on the tip, before wrapping them entirely around it. He slid his hand down, meanwhile entering Hyde with his tongue. The more his lover moaned, the farther Gackt pushed in. Eventually, he pulled out, earning a high-pitched whine from the older man. "Tell me, Hideto." He stooped back down, pulling the smaller brunette's thin hips toward him. Flattening his tongue inside his lover, he licked along all the sides of his passage, until Hyde was damn near screaming for Gackt to fuck him. He grinned, happily complying. Hyde licked Gackt's hand, saliva coating it. He guided Gackt's hand to the younger's crotch, watching as he slicked himself. He released the hand, his own falling back to the floor above him. With both men smirking slightly, Gackt once again sheathed himself inside Hyde.

_"A-ah! Ahah!!"_ Hyde arched off the ground, legs instinctively gripping Gackt's waist tightly. _"Gackto! Aaah!!"_ The younger man found his prostate quickly, pounding into it again and again. "M-more..." They quickly got into sync, passionately exploring each other's bodies. Hyde grabbed onto Gackt's shoulders, dragging his nails down his back. Gackt moaned, enjoying Hyde's somewhat sadistic touch. Hyde's cock was soon leaking with precum, Gackt stroking him the entire time they made love. The younger of the two slid his hands from his lover's waist to his chest, massaging his nipples until they had pebbled. "Mm...j-just like th-that, Gacchan..." A particularly well-aimed thrust sent Hyde over the edge.

Gackt slowed then, letting the erotic sounds of their love making fill the staircase, echoing down the halls. He continued to fondle Hyde, playing with him like a child with a new toy they've been longing for. "H-hideto." His deep voice was only barely above a whisper, but Hyde heard his call. He always heard his call.

"H...hai..."

Gackt slowed, then stopped all together. He leaned over his lover, pressing his lips softly to his, in what was the most chaste kiss he had shared with anyone since his first kiss with Ya--_'No, damn it! I love Hyde! I always have!'_ He bit Hyde's bottom lip, intruding when his lover gasped. Hyde sighed contendetly, accepting it happily. It wasn't long before Gackt's gentle but demanding caresses had Hyde hard again. Gackt picked up his pace once more, kissing from Hyde's ear to his collar bone as he began thrusting again.

They broke apart, rhythm getting more and more wild. "Harder, Gaccha-_ah! Haa...rder...!!"_ Gackt hooked Hyde's leg over his shoulder, going in deeper than ever before. _"Ah! Aa-ah!...hah ah!!...haaaaah!"_ Gackt's thrusts started becoming more and more erratic, until finally he came, leaving a writhing Hyde with no means of release. _"Hah..._Gackto..._please..."_ Hyde pulled his lover into a powerful kiss, sucking on his bottom lip. He moved his lips to Gackt's neck, ravishing it slowly, until Gackt was hardening again, still inside his lover. Gackt swooped down, pulling Hyde's tongue into his mouth. A feeling unlike anything either had ever experienced blossomed between them, and before either knew it, they were moving once more. Hyde pulled him close, kissing every bit of his lover that he could reach. Suddenly, Gackt pulled out of his tiny lover. Hyde moaned for the loss, trying to use his hips to find the larger man's cock again. He clung to his lover's waist with his legs, as Gackt carried him up the stairs to his darkened bedroom.

"Ah, you left the bed unmade. Guess you knew I was coming." Hyde closed his eyes as he ignored Gackt's terrible joke. He released his grip on his waist, letting Gackt place him in the middle of the bed. Hyde instantly spread his legs, and just as quickly, Gackt was enterring him. "Hyde..." He rolled his hips, driving his lover into the bed.

"Mm...Gacchan..."

Gackt chuckled, voice full of lust as he spoke. _"Haa..._you...like...that?" Hyde moaned loudly as his lover fucked him.

_"A-ah!!_ It's..._good! Ahn..."_ Hyde wrapped his arms around Gackt's neck, kissing him hotly. He pulled back, long black hair sticking to his face and neck. The room was filled with the sounds of lovemaking, and the air was thick with lust. Gackt made it his mission to pleasure Hyde in every way he could. With that in mind, he seized his lover's length, pumping it in time with his thrusts into Hyde. He licked up his lover's body, taking his pink nipple into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. They came simultaneously not moments later. Gackt slowly pulled out, letting Hyde feel it, before rolling onto the bed beside him. They stared at the ceiling, listening to their panting breaths and thundering heart beats.

"I love you."

* * *

(a/n) So...as I was telling Satchi...We have the first time with Yasu. The first time with Hyde. Gackt giving Hyde a blow job. The second time with Hyde. And what slowly transforms into the third time with Hyde. Huh. I don't have a problem at all! -shifty eyes- ...oh, even I didn't believe that...

Review, m'dears! Or this may remain a super-smut one-shot, rather than a super-smut series...just imagine...that many super-smuts... OO.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: ...mahnsecks. Mansmex. An-may ex-say. TWO MEN LYING TOGETHER. I think that about covers it...

Disclaimer: I VOTE WE PETITION SO THAT THE SITE AUTOMATICALLY PUTS UP AN OBVIOUS DISCLAIMER, NE?

(a/n) ...I tried to find out who all the members of Acid Black Cherry are. Apparently, Yasu is the only set one...from what I've found, anyway...Sugizo randomly appears every once in awhile apparently... I love Drummer-san... xD He's the best?

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yasu stared at his drink, the feeling of emptiness overwhelming him. He wished he had someone to call, someone to talk to, someone who would just help him forget; but he had no one. His bandmates and friends had warned him not to get involved with Gackt, but he had refused to listen. Instead of refusing the older man's advances, Yasu pushed away his own friends. Now that Gackt was gone, he was truly alone. His cell phone rang, vibrating on the bar. He glanced at it, finding it was his manager. Fuck. He downed the rest of his drink, ordering a vodka from the bartender before answering. "Hello?"

_"Damn, you sound pissed. What the hell happened last night?"_ Apparently, one of his bandmates had stolen the phone. His vodka arrived, and he gladly accepted it. He paused, not really considering the question as he swirled his drink in front of his face.

"...nothing." His bandmates stared at the phone.

_"...oh, really?" _Skeptical. Of course. Now he'd have to actually provide an EXPLANATION. He sighed. What was it with the world and hating him today? He sighed. Might as well tell them.

"...Gakkun found out."

The bassist spoke up, confused. _"Gakkun? Who's Gakkun?"_

The pale brunette sighed. "My lover..." In a small voice, he added, "Gackt."

All but one of his bandmates froze. _**"**__**...WHAT?**__**"**_

They all burst into reprimanding frenzies, pissing Yasu off. Just as he was about to snap, his closest friend in the band, the guitarist, quited them. He had been the only one Yasu felt he could confide in. He was straight, incredibly straight, but he cared for Yasu dearly, and therefore kept his secret. _"Ya-chan. Tell us what happened. What did Gackt find out?"_

Yasu chuckled bitterly as he drank his vodka. "He found out I love him."

A pause. _"...isn't he your lover?"_

A drunken laugh. "It's GACKT. Mr. _Loveless_-Sex-On-Legs." They stared at the phone, unsure of what to say. Yasu continued to watch the drink swirl around in his glass.

"_Did, did he kick you out?"_

A bark of laughter. "We weren't living together."

The guitarist gulped. _"You, you used past tense."_

A tear fell down Yasu's cheek, mixing with his clear drink. "I know. It's, it's over between us."

Silence. _"...Well, y'know, Jui's been crushing on you."_

Yasu spewed his drink. "W-what?"

"Ya-kun, _shame on you!_ What a _waste_ of _booze!"_ Yasu whipped around to find Rame of Vidoll walking toward him.

"U-uh, Rame-kun? What're _you_ doing here?"

Rame put his hands in his jacket pockets, wetting his lips as he leered at the other man. "Oh, I'm just waiting for **Jui-kun..."** He said nonchalantly, making Yasu choke on his vodka.

"A-ah! W-what? _Jui's_ coming? Here?"

Rame grinned. "Ah, you speak so familiarly of our dear Jui! He'll be happy to hear that."

Yasu turned bright red. "Oh, i-it's not like th-tha--!" He jumped as someone wrapped their arms around his neck from behind.

"Oh, damn. That's such a disappointment..."

Yasu's eyes widened. "J-jui!" The larger man grinned, pressing a light kiss to the cheek of the man in his arms. "A-ah! W-what are y-you doing?"

Jui pressed another kiss to Yasu's temple. "Mm...well, you found out about my crush, ne?" Yasu nodded, reddening further. "And it doesn't bother you, right?"

"W-well..." He blushed as the other vocalist stared at him expectantly. "Aa, n-no..." The other brunette lifted his chin, staring deep into his eyes.

"Then I feel no guilt in pursuing you." The line went dead. He inched his lips closer to Yasu's. When he didn't resist, he lightly ghosted his lips across the other man's. Yasu wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him close. One of his hands went to the back of Yasu's chair, while the other rested on the edge of the bar. Their lips moved easily against one another's, fitting together perfectly. They broke apart to breathe only for a moment, before they were locking lips again. Yasu swiveled in his chair so that Jui was pressing his body against him. His fingers worked through Jui's dark locks.

"Ahn..." Yasu moved Jui's arms so they were wrapped around him, making Jui smile. They broke apart, Yasu blushing and Jui grinning like mad. "U-uh...J-juikun..."

The other brunette kissed his forehead. "You can just call me 'Jui.'" He ran his hand through Yasu's black hair.

"O-oh. J-jui, then..." He pressed another kiss to his temple before buying him anothe rvodka. Rame left, leaving the two completely alone in the V.I.P. section of the bar. They moved to a secluded booth, before they began to make out. When Jui started groping his body, Yasu pulled back. "I, I'm sorry, Jui-kun..."

Jui took in his somewhat ragged appearance, his reddened eyes, and his choice of drink. "Bad break up?"

Yasu nodded, sobbing. "Y-you could s-s-say tha-at..."

Jui caressed his cheek. "I understand...may I ask who it is? Was?"

Yasu considered for a moment, hiccupping. "O-only if you don't tell."

Jui nodded, leaning close to hear. Yasu took a deep breath, calming himself. "G-gackt. We were together for a-about six months."

Jui sat there, frozen, unbelieving. "Gackt? How the hell did you manage that?"

Yasu glared at him. "What, you don't think I'm good enough for Gackt?" Jui chuckled lightheartedly.

"Actually, I was thinking Gackt is a whore and is no where near good enough for you. I'm surprised you dealt with his damn wandering eye for so long."

Yasu's mood soured. "Well, I love him, if that helps clear it up at all."

Jui cast a sad glance at the man he held an only somewhat secret love for. "I, I see..."

Yasu's gaze flickered from his vodka to the other brunette's saddened eyes. He considered his next words very carefully, considering he was well on his way to being shitfaced drunk. (1) He asked if Jui wanted to hear how it happened. Jui's head snapped up. Of course he did! Yasu sighed, for he had brought it on himself. "From the beginning?"

Jui nodded. "Please."

Fuck. "Alright." He ordered yet another drink, this one a brandy, then began to tell the tale of how he and Gackt became lovers. "It all started with a kiss. You know that TV show where the host grabbed Gackt's crotch?" Jui chuckled, nodding.

"I even have it on my ipod." Yasu coughed. So did he. Gakkun's face was just too fuckin' funny.

"Well, anyway. I was supposed to be on that show. They were interviewing me,"

"Really? I thought I'd seen all your interviews." Yasu stared at him as both of their faces reddened.

"A-anyway...Gackt was supposed to be a special guest, and was waiting backstage. I don't know how, but the question of my sexuality came up. I explained that yes, I was indeed attracted to men. The host then proclaimed I would therefore not mind getting kissed by a man."

Jui grinned, fascinated. "And what'd you say?"

"I confirmed that I had, in fact, kissed a man before, and found it to be rather enjoyable."

The other brunette moved closer to Yasu, lifting his chin so they were almost kissing. "I hate to interrupt, but I must know..." Yasu knodded, signaling for him to continue. "Is it true that you like to kiss men, or you like men to kiss you?" Yasu smirked. He was being asked if he liked to top or be topped.

"Well, it just depends, now doesn't it?"

The other man grinned like the chesire cat. "That it does."

Just as their lips weree about to innocently bursh, Yasu flicked his tongue into Jui's mouth. This spawned a round of passionate kissing which left both men breathless. "Aa...as I was saying...what was I saying?" A pause. "Oh. Right. So, the host leaned over and jokingly kissed me. I laughed about it, as I have always been comfortable with my sexuality." Jui was again surprised by this.

"When did you figure it out? That you were gay?"

"I must've been...fourteen? Fifteen, maybe?" Jui 'wowed.'

"I only came out last year..."

Yasu laughed, setting his hand lightly on the other brunette's knee. "And look how easily you're flirting with another man now." Jui blushed insanely red. "So, Gackt heard and saw all of this from the TV they had on backstage. When he came out, he asked if he could kiss me too. I grinned and acted like a smartass, refusing him.

Jui nodded. "And either you turned him on, or really pissed him off."

Yasu laughed, nodding. "Both, actually. He pursued me continually after that. Even when he was at his most charming, I wouldn't kiss him. Even when we had sex, I wouldn't let my guard down. I still don't think he realizes that the day I let him kiss me was the day I gave in to my heart."

* * *

Jui set his hand on my leg, giving it a light squeeze. "Are you always like that?" I considered his question for a few moments.

"Well, I suppose I tend not to kiss someone unless I love or trust them...I never took it so far as when I was with Gakkun, though." He nodded, apparently deep in thought. He downed his drink before he looked back at me.

"Then why kiss me?"

I looked down at my feet. "I, I'm trusting you, Jui-kun...if you want me, you can have me...just please, don't hurt me." He nodded, pulling me into his arms.

"I won't deny that I love you, nor will I expect you to hide your feelings from me, Yasu-kun. You can trust me." I stared deep into his dark, onyx eyes. Cool and strong, with an inextinguishable fire and zest for life inside. If anyone could at least stifle my pain at the loss of Gackt, it would be him.

"H-hai...ne, Jui-kun...you say you love me?" Damn it. Alcohol always messes with my mind.

"Yes." My eyes trailed down his lithe, sexy body. It stopped to take in his muscles, toned abs, and obviously large package. Damn, I love when they wear skin-tight clothers. My curious and lustful glance licked up his bod to his face. I wanted him. "Yasu-kun...?"

I smirked up at him, one of my hands dipping jus below the hem of the side of his pants, while the other delicately traced his smooth stomach. "Well, what do you say we ditch this place, and you can show me just how much you love me."

Jui looked a bit unsure. "I don't want to catch you on the rebound. I want you to love me for me, not for the fact that I'm here and willing when...when _he_ isn't." I pretended to take this into consideration. (If I actually thought about it, I'd lose my nerve)

"It's not like that, Jui, believe me. I've always been attracted to you." He gaped at me.

"R-really?"

I nodded, my hands moving further under his clothes. It was true, actually. "Aa. And the fact that I can speak so freely with you, it's _so_ refreshing..." He looked doubtful. Perhaps I was laying it on a bit too thick?

"Did your time with Gackt effect your libido, or something?"

I laughed. "That, and the alcohol." Jui tried to hide his laughter behind a cough, but I still heard it, and continued to laugh along with him. When it eventually died down, I still hadn't removed my hands. "Plus, you being sexy just _doesn't_ help." He blushed as he realized where my hands were and what I was tryiing to make happen.

"I don't want to take advantage of you while you're drunk."

I chuckled. "Ah, but taking advantage of me while I'm _sober_ would be just fine?" His blush deepened.

"I don't want our first time together to be like this..." I stared at him.

"Y-you're not a v-virgin, are y-you?"

Jui burst out laughing. "Haha! AS IF! ...butwithaman...y-yes."

He suddenly looked very adorable, blushing and stuttering like that. "Well, what if I take you, then?"

"I-I think you mean 'take advantage of...'"

I leered at him, grinning lewdly. "Oh, no. No, I don't."

He began to stutter stupidly. "A-ah, b-but, I-I--"

"Oh, SCARED, are we? Don't worry, I'll be gentle, since it's your first time and all. You may bleed a bit, buuut--"

**"I'll WHAT?" **

"Oh, so you'll do it?" I grinned, catching him in a trap.

"A-ah, th-that's not what I said!"

I pouted, hands still in his pants and under his shirt. "Oh, so you won't?"

I was surprised to find he could, in face, turn an even darker shade of red. "Th-that's not what I said e-e-either."

I grinned, moving my hands from his body to his wrists. We quickly paid before I pulled him to the back, and we called a taxi. The cab ride was filled with lustful kissing and conspicuous groping._ "A-ahn...Jui..."_

He started to treat me like I was a woman, trying to get me hot like he would a girlfriend. I laughed, slightly annoyed, before I took the lead. By the time we reached his apartment, I had his pants down around his knees. (Rather than being disgusted as I would have thought, the cabby seemed as if he wanted to join in. He only charged us enough to pay for the seats to be cleaned, even!) I started laughing as I helped Jui back into his pants.

I really wanted to be dominated tonight, but since he knew nothing of having sex with a man, I would have to lead for awhile before I could safely trust my bum to him. We were two young soon-to-be lovers, acting like extremely hormonal teenagers that were eager to get it on. _"Oh-hhh...Ya-chan..." _

I took off his clothing as soon as we enterred his house, damn near ripping them off. I have no clue where the frantic, almost violent need came from, but it was starting to freak Jui out. "A-ah..._hold on a second! _Slow down a bit, or you'll break the boyfriend!"

I paused above him, heeding his words. "Sorry..." He nodded, carefully spreading his legs. I started to laugh as he offered himself to me in the hallway. "You're so eager...can't even wait to get to the bed?" He blushed as I helped him up, his need apparent.

"S-sorry..." I leered at him, pushing him back down as soon as we reached his king-sized bed. Ah, the bed designed for the orgy!

"Heh. Oh, trust me, there's absolutely NOTHING to be sorry for." He reddened, moving so we were up against the pillows.

Yasu leaned down, taking Jui's member into his mouth. Encouraged by his loud moans, he began to bob his head up and down. Gradually, Yasu went further and further until soon he had enveloped all of his partner's member with the warm cavern of his mouth. "Ah, _ahn_...perfect fit...coincidence?" murmered Jui, accidently thrusting into his mouth. Yasu grabbed the bottle of lube, coating his fingers. Jui began to lose his cool as he saw that they were about to start. His partner continued to suck him off, licking up and down the sides. He slowly ran his tongue along every bit of it, distracting the man beneath him from the fact that he had already added two fingers. "Ah..._ah_...just...like...that..." He rolled his tongue around the tip as he scissored his fingers inside him. _"Haaah...damn it..."_ He shivered as Yasu added a third. Jui cried out as his partner's mouth left him, but his fingers continued to move inside him. When the larger man had somewhat gotten used to the motion, Yasu pulled out his fingers and began to slick his own member. Jui stared up at his love worriedly as he nudged at his unsullied entrance with his hardened cock. "Shn...careful, okay?"

He enterred Jui slowly, carefully, keeping a tight lid on his emotions that were screaming at him that this was wrong. He had to cement his budding relationship with Jui, so that he could force his mind off Gackt. Jui cried out from beneath him, clawing at the dark sheets beside him. "Haaah!_ H-hurts! Y-ya-chan, _it _hu-urts!"_ Yasu kissed him softly, slowing his entrance.

"The widest part's in, now. Chill." Jui forced himself to relax as his partner pushed inside him further. He stopped when he was halfway inside, letting him adjust.

"Have you been with alot of men, before?"

Yasu nodded. "I used to sleep around alot. Up until my junior year of college, I was a bit of a whore..."

Jui nodded. "I was like that, up until a few months ago." He didn't mention that that was when he had first seen him. They kissed, both wanting to forget their pasts. Yasu, with Jui's okay, pushed the rest of the way in. _"A-ah! Ya-chan! Mnah..!" _Jui squirmed, trying to escape the pain. When Yasu started to move, he clung to him in an uncharacteristic gesture. _"Hyah...fuck!_ You _like_ this?" Yasu's only answer was to keep thrusting. He started slowly, letting the friction begin pleasing his partner. "Ah--! Like...that!_ M-more!"_ Yasu took this as a sign to go harder, deepening his thrusts each and every moment. Soon, the air was filled with the sounds of sex, heavy breathing, and skin slapping against skin. They moved fluidly, and as Yasu found Jui's prostate, he experience a pleasure like none he had ever felt before. "Ah!_ Fuck!" _Neither noticed as Jui began to slightly bleed, for neither cared. They let the pleasure overwhelm them, screwing hard and loving every minute of it. Jui arched off the bed, spewing his seed all over he and Yasu's stomach. Yasu continued to pound into him, using him until he came. It wasn't until he pulled out that either noticed the blood. Jui shrugged it off. "In war, there are casualties."

Yasu looked incredibly uncomfortable. "Still...I should have been easier on you."

Jui patted him lightly. "I wanted it harder. Besides, it was my first time like that. It's supposed to happen, right?"

Yasu nodded, surprising them both by pulling him close. Jui grinned, wrapping his arms around his partner. He sat his chin on Yasu's head, letting the day's events run through his mind. He loved Yasu, he really did. If he didn't think it would make his partner more uncomfortable, he would have said as much. Instead, he settled for thanking him. "You've made me so happy."

Yasu nodded again. He was happy, too, but he still couldn't shake the haunting memories of Gackt. He climbed above Jui once more, kissing him hungrily as they began again.

* * *

It was almost morning, now. Neither Yasu or Jui were ready to sleep; too much had happened, too quickly. The slightly smaller man pulled out of his partner once more, lifting him up in his arms as he stood. "Y-ya-chan? Wh-where are we going?"

Yasu kissed the top of Jui's head, breathing in his pleasing scent. "We both need a shower." The man in his arms nodded, pointing the way to the bathroom. Yasu didn't set him down until they were safely inside the shower, so he could lean against the wall for support. Jui turned the shower head away from them as they waited for the water to heat up. Yasu wrapped his arm around his partner, resting his forehead on the back of his shoulder blade. "I-I feel like I've used you somehow, Jui-kun..."

Said man glanced over his shoulder at his love. "Don't worry about it. I love you, and I promised to try and help you through this in any way I can. Besides, I was happy to give my ass-virginity to you." Yasu stared at him, kissing his shoulder.

"So vulgar."

Jui nodded, grinning. He adjusted the shower spray so that it was over them. Yasu let go, leaning back against the tile wall. He watched as the other man slicked his body with soap, hands sliding up and down his sinfully beautiful chest and abs. He felt something stirring yet against from below. He forced the other man against the wall, surprising him. As Yasu enterred him, the soapy water acting as lubricant, he murmered, "Not that I mind at all, but don't you ever get tired?"

Yasu shook his head, takking his nipple into his mouth. "Ah..._fuck, _you're still so _tight..."_ Jui chuckled, wrapping his legs around his love's waist. The other man buried his face in his neck, sucking at it until he was leaving bruises. "I love your body, Jui-kun..."

Jui moaned, rubbing his member against his love's stomach. _"Ah...ahn..."_ Even if that was all Yasu wanted, that was fine with him. He wasn't just using him for meaningless sex; he was using him to forget, which meant that one day, things might change. One day, that sentence would have another ending aside from 'body.' "Mm, _mn..._Y-ya-chan_...ahn..." _

* * *

Yasu sat at a desk in Jui's apartment. It had been two months since his "breakup" with Gackt. He put a strong front on, but he was no where near ready to heal, or even brood on his wounds. He went, day by day, as if he was nothing anymore. Jui could tell that Yasu didn't love him; he chose to ignore it and be grateful that he got to be with him at all. Yasu held his head in his hands, staring at the blank page before him. He had to get Gackt back, or he wouldn't ever be whole again. He needed that man. He was the only reason he had been able to forget all his insecurities and regrets. He was the only person to not tire of him or think him too needy, and though he had rejected him in the end, it was not because of his love. It was because he hadn't believed he loved him. And for this reason, he had to get Gackt's attention. If he had just flat out rejected his love, he would have let it be; but he couldn't just leave it as a misunderstanding. He needed Gackt, he needed him--"Ya-chan?"

He swiveled in his chair to face his partner. "Jui-kun?" The taller man walked into the darkened room, wrapping his arms around his love.

"Finished unpacking, my love?" Yasu had moved in with him to save time commuting recently. Jui was unaware that he had still kept his old apartment.

"Just about." He noticed his partner fiddling with the paper he had meant to write on.

"A new song?"

Yasu nodded, leaning his head against the other's strong chest. "I can't get the words from my mind onto paper. I have so many thoughts, but...damn it, nothing seems right."

Jui nodded, knowing the feeling. Kissing the top of Yasu's head, he comforted him as best as he could. After awhile, he mentioned that they had a double date with Miyavi and Rame later. He sighed, nodding. Jui noticed that his love was more blue than usual. "Ya-kun, what's wrong? What is it?"

Yasu froze. That's exactly what Gackt had asked him right before they broke up. Yasu began to shake, half-buried memories resurfacing. "Yasu? Yasu! Look at me."

The brunette pulled his partner close, crying into his chest. Jui hugged him tightly, supporting him as best he could. "I'm, I'm so lost, Jui-kun...I need him...I need him..."

* * *

Gackt punched the wall, trying to relieve his stress. Things hadn't been the same since he and Yasu "brokek up." Everything seemed to be piling up around him, overwhelming and confusing him. He was more stressed now than he had been in ages, and it was starting to take its toll. Having Hyde around helped him keep from doing something stupid, but fuck, the fact that he had pushed Yasu away, regardless of whether the boy loved him or not angered him to no end.

He screamed, punching the wall again. He crumpled to the floor, clutching his hand to his chest. He needed to see his Ya-kun again. He needed him.

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(1) I always thought this expression made it sound like whoever it was that got drunk did something they weren't going to be very proud of, should they remember it in the morning... xD Kind of a "Hey, why's my hand smell funny?" kind of thing... XD

please review!


End file.
